Stare
by datgurll
Summary: [Drabble] Kalau menatap saja dibilang pacaran, Taehyung juga bisa! [KookV , KookTae ; Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung]


Stare

 **Warning** : Gimana ya, pokoknya typo selalu bersama kalian.

 **Jungkook** x **Taehyung**

Semoga kalian suka yha

.

.

.

Sudah tau rumor tentang Jungkook dan Nayeon?

Ah, sejak beberapa hari yang lalu rumor itu memang terus-menerus muncul di kabar berita sosial media, dimanapun dan kapanpun. Bahkan, rumor itu menjadi pembicaraan hangat, entah sekedar mendukung atau _war_ , ah, tidak perlu heran.

Taehyung menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Rumor ini lagi?"

Lalu dia membuka aplikasi sosial media yang lain. Mengernyit.

"Disini juga?"

Mencoba untuk tidak tersulut emosi, Taehyung membuka aplikasi yang lain—dan terakhir.

"Astaga?!" Ia memekik. "Lagi?!"

"Lagi apanya?"

Terkejut, Taehyung buru-buru mengenggam ponselnya karena hampir saja terlempar saking terkejutya. Pemuda dengan rambut merah itu menoleh, menemukan Namjoon menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Ah—" Kedua bola mata Taehyung bergerak gelisah. "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedang membaca artikel tentang—"

"Ahhh" Namjoon membuat desahan panjang. "Artikel tentang Jungkook? Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikannya, kami semua sudah tau bahwa rumor itu beredar" Leader Bangtan itu mengambil sisir kemudian merapikan rambutnya. "Lalu?"

"Ha?" Taehyung menganga. "Lalu?"

Namjoon mendecak, ia meletakkan sisir kembali pada tempatnya lalu berjalan keluar kamar. "Sebentar lagi Jungkook dan Yoongi akan kembali, sebaiknya kau segera curahkan apa yang ada di pikiranmu sebelum aku mendengar ada keributan hanya karena masalah sepele"

Begitu Namjoon menutup pintu kamar, Taehyung menghela nafas, kesal.

"Yang benar saja?" Taehyung menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. "Kalau aku membicarakan hal seperti ini pada Jungkook, aku yakin dia akan mengejekku tukang cemburu. Tidak, Kim Taehyung, kau tidak boleh terlihat seperti perempuan di depan kelinci kurang ajar itu" Suara hatinya bersorak menyemangati Taehyung.

Sampai akhirnya pintu terbuka kembali, memperlihatkan sosok Jungkook bersama dengan jaket di lengannya.

"Oh? Kau disini hyung"

Taehyung memandang Jungkook. "Kau pikir dimana lagi?"

"Sudah makan?" Jungkook justru melemparkan pertanyaan lain. "Aku membeli es krim kesukaanmu, dengan syarat kau harus sudah makan siang" Timpalnya, seperti memperingati—atau mengancam? Entahlah.

Mendengarnya, Taehyung mendengus kasar. "Tumben sekali membelikanku es krim"

Jungkook berjalan menuju cermin, mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Seharusnya kau bisa membedakan mana tatapan penuh arti dan mana tatapan sekedar menatap" Katanya, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Taehyung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Namjoon hyung" Jungkook berbalik, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada meja untuk bercermin. "Ia baru saja memberitahuku bahwa ada seorang permaisuri cantik yang cemburu karena pangeran tampannya dirumorkan berpacaran dengan orang lain"

Taehyung melebarkan matanya. "A-apa katamu?" Ia mencoba mengelak. Duh, kenapa secepat itu ketahuannya?

Jungkook tertawa pelan, ia mendekat pada Taehyung. "Kau pikir aku tidak bisa membaca isi dan raut wajahmu hyung?" Ia menunduk, menatap wajah sang kekasih dengan jarak yang cukup dekat. "Jujur saja, kau akan dua kali lebih manis saat cemburu, boleh aku menciummu?"

 _Eh_ , kok tiba-tiba ruangan ini panas sekali?

Taehyung memalingkan pandangannya. "Kelinci mesum, berhentilah berkata yang tidak-tidak karena sungguh, aku tidak tau kemana maksud pembicaraan—"

Terlambat.

Kedua mata Taehyung lebih melebar lagi saat ia merasa Jungkook mengangkat dagunya, mempersatukan bibir mereka tanpa peringatan atau izin sama sekali. Ah, bukan ciuman nafsu atau penuh libido, hanya cara Jungkook menyalurkan rasa cintanya pada sang kekasih.

Ketika ciuman itu terlepas, Jungkook tertawa lagi.

"Lihat, wajahmu merah begitu"

Sedetik kemudian, Taehyung menendang tulang kering Jungkook cukup keras. "Jangan melakukan hal seperti itu tiba-tiba! Kau pikir aku ini seorang perempuan yang suka sekali di cium oleh kekasihnya? Dasar mesum!"

Jungkook mengangkat kedua bahunya, tidak perduli, tendangan Taehyung juga tidak terlalu berpengaruh untuknya. "Jadi, mau bercerita mengapa kekasihku ini cemburu hanya karena rumor? Aku siap menjadi pendengar yang baik" Tawar Jungkook, dengan senang hati.

"Sudah aku bilang, aku ini tidak apa-apa" Tolak Taehyung.

Haish, dasar keras kepala.

"Baiklah" Jungkook memutar bola matanya. "Kalau begitu mulai besok aku akan sering-sering menatap noona-noona cantik, agar aku tau apakah kekasihku ini benar-benar mencintaiku apa tidak" Kalimat itu terdengar seperti ancaman paling buruk di telinga Taehyung.

Tidak mendapat balasan, Jungkook kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, berniat untuk berganti pakaian namun yang terjadi adalah, Taehyung menarik paksa lengannya, sehingga tubuh Jungkook tertarik dan akhirnya jatuh.

Tidak jatuh, bersyukur karena Jungkook bisa menahan tubuhnya menggunakan kedua tangannya sendiri. Lihatlah bagaimana posisi mereka berdua, Taehyung berada di bawah Jungkook, memberikan tatapan entah apa itu.

"Ada kalimat yang mau dibicarakan?" Jungkook menyeringai kecil, ia menatap wajah sang kekasih yang berada tepat di bawahnya, ah, di lihat dari sisi manapun Taehyung itu memang cantik. Jungkook tidak perduli ketika orang akan bertanya-tanya.

Mereka terus bertatapan.

Namun tidak terjadi apa-apa dan Jungkook mulai merasa pegal.

"Sudah!"

Jungkook kali ini terkejut begitu Taehyung mendorong tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba, sehingga mau tidak mau ia harus mendapatkan keseimbangannya kembali agar bisa berdiri. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menatap Taehyung.

"Sudah apanya?"

Taehyung mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Aku sudah menatapmu selama hampir lima menit! Jadi sekarang kau berpacaran denganku!"

"Hah?"

Mendengar respon Jungkook, Taehyung memutar bola mata. "Kau dan wanita lain di rumorkan berpacaran karena kalian saling menatap satu sama lain—ah, maksudku kau yang menatapnya!" Dia berbicara dengan nada kesal. "Dan tadi, kita sudah bertatap-tatapan, itu berarti sekarang kau itu berpacaran denganku"

Menangkap maksud perkataan Taehyung, Jungkook langsung tertawa.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Lucu sekali, kau tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti itu hyung" Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya untuk mengacak-acak puncak kepala Taehyung. "Tanpa melakukan hal seperti itupun aku akan selalu menatapmu dimanapun dan kapanpun" Tambahnya, memperjelas. "Lagipula, bukankah kita ini memang sudah berpacaran? Untuk apa lagi memberi kode pada semua orang bahwa kita diam-diam berpacaran?"

Taehyung diam, ia tidak suka ketika Jungkook mengacak-acak rambutnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kalimat Jungkook barusan membuat kedua pipinya memanas. _Lagi_.

Jungkook tersenyum tipis, ia menjulurkan tangannya di depan wajah Taehyung. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan es krim bersama? Nanti keburu es krimnya di makan oleh Seokjin atau Yoongi hyung" Ajaknya, dengan lembut tentu saja.

Taehyung mendongak, menatap wajah Jungkook. "Tanpa makan dulu?"

"Yeah" Jungkook mengangguk, masih dengan senyum mempesonanya. "Berhentilah cemberut, kau tau aku itu sangat mencintaimu. Jika kau mendengar rumor seperti itu, abaikan saja, bukankah kenyataannya jelas kalau aku hanya milikmu?"

U-uh, itu terlalu manis, Jeon Jungkook.

Taehyung perlahan mengangguk, menerima uluran tangan Jungkook hingga tangan keduanya bertautan. "Nanti aku akan menatapmu saja, biar semua orang merumorkan kita berdua berpacaran" Katanya, membiarkan tangannya ditarik oleh Jungkook menuju keluar kamar.

" _Ya, ya, ya_ "

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Mungkin udah ada beberapa author yang memakai tema ini, dan inilah versiku haha. Tidak bermaksud apa-apa, aku ini suka Twice, lagunya yang Cheer Up itu sungguh sesuatu /peluk Seokjin/ Terima kasih review kalian di fanfic kemarin, sequelnya di _tunggu_ saja yah.

Kependekan? Hoho, sudah lama tidak bikin yang pendek-pendek. Sudahlah, silahkan berimajinasi bagaimana kelanjutan mereka berdua ini x'D (Jangan minta sequel oii yang _Permintaan_ aja belum aku buat /author kurang ajar/) Lega uy akhirnya selesai ujian hoho (backsound; Tasya - Libur telah tiba)

 **Datgurll**.


End file.
